


Fighting Fate

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'surrender' and <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> prompt 'pestilence'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Fate

"The four horsemen of the apocalypse."

Quatre turned slightly and frowned at Trowa. "huh?"

"The four horsemen of the apocalypse." Trowa repeated slowly, his eyes scanning the hospital ward. "Death, war, pestilence and famine. They're all here. Represented in equal parts."

Nodding his head slowly, Quatre slipped his hand into Trowa's. "The world is not always a kind place. It is often cruel to those who have the least ability to defend themselves."

"That's true." Trowa paused and smiled at a little girl who waved to him. "And they are the ones left to decide whether or not to surrender to the less than tender mercies of fate."

Quatre nodded again, his eyes sad as he took in the worn faces and resigned manner of most of the patients. "That's why this project is so important. Not only to serve the medical needs of this community but also to help them rebuild their lives. To fight fate and have the skills and resources to be able to win."

"Where exactly where you planning to start?" Despite his initial resistance to Quatre's ambitious urban renewal plans for one of the worst slums on L2, Trowa could feel himself being pulled into the excitement in Quatre's eyes.

"We need to build a new facility, one with modern equipment for both medical and dental needs. If we use local architects, contractors and materials we can pump quite a bit of money into the economy without just handing it to them. I've been looking around. Trying to find people who will work hard for us and do a good job. Duo said he would check with his contacts and see if he could get me some recommendations. I've spoken with Hilde and she is going to do the same."

"Sounds like you have all the details worked out."

Quatre laughed, a sweet hopeful sound that turned all eyes towards him. "I've been wanting to do something like this for quite some time. It took me this long to convince the board that I knew what I was doing and that in the end it would be a good investment for WEI both financially and as a partner in the ESUN community."

"WEI is a business and the board is obligated to look after its best interests."

Quatre frowned, "While that is true we are also live in the world and have a moral obligation to make things better where we can. Some things in life are not dictated by the numbers in a pay to column." He paused and squeezed Trowa's hand softly. "The most important things don't even show on the ledger."

Trowa's arm slipped around Quatre's waist, holding him close but loosely as they finished their tour of the make shift hospital.


End file.
